Vampires, Witches, And WereWolves Don't Mix
by peridotgrl12
Summary: When three kids find out that they are immortal creatures and that an evil human named White Dragona is out to kill them, Lexi, her cousin Tiger, and a friend named Sheeta, the three must work together and save the world from the hands of evil.


Vampires, witches, & were-wolves don't mix.

Part One: The narrow passage extended into utter darkness. Lexi Fang and her cousin, Tiger Cornea crept along cautiously. The girl's bare, dungy feet swept across the cold, rocky floor. Trying to avoid the splintering wood and shards of broken glass ornaments, Tiger and her younger cousin pressed their weight against the jagged walls. Animal bones and creepy paintings that seem to be looking at people decorated the wall. Just as the girl's trek was a few yards away from ending, a family of perishing mice scurried past Lexi's feet. An antramentous cat with crimson eyes chased the cute little rodents into invisible cologinicity. Instantly, Tiger grabbed a broom for defense, holding it in front of her at a sidelong angle. Lexi shielded her face when bats mysteriously poured from the ceiling. Both girl's heads were throbbing, and their hearts were thumping rapidly.

" Lexi, I don't think we should be here," Tiger said, breaking the silence.

" Don't be such a baby. We're almost there, so quit whining, Tiger," Lexi replied.

" You're right, but this place is so...abnormal. Everything that happens seems to have no explanation!" Tiger retorted.

Lexi opened her mouth to speak again, but an avalanche of pebbles raced down onto her head, sending her to the floor. Tiger rushed to assist her cousin, and slipped on the floor. If Tiger opened her left eye, a shard of glass would've poked her without Tiger even knowing it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- --------

In the middle of the forest

Sheeta Rumata slammed the door of his bedroom door. The wolves barked and howled like crazy, scratching at the door. Outside, Sheeta could see that the pale moon was full as ever, and he couldn't take his gaze off it for one second. For no reason, the boy howled along at the moon with his canine companions. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- -------

Part Two:

Drip, drip. The leaky faucet Tiger was underneath dripped out grimy water. Tiger extended her hand out for Lexi to help, but saw that her cousin had passed out. As she managed to wriggle free, Tiger squinted at the October sun. October 1st to be exact on the date. Lexi and Tiger dreaded the holiday that came at the end of this month. Halloween. They thought it was cruel for children to dress up as creatures that could possibly exist. Little did Lexi and Tiger know. but they were just two of those creatures. And soon enough, the girls would realize their true powers.

Staggering over to the only window, Tiger yanked the musty curtains together. Slowly, Lexi's eyes began to flutter open and she frowned up at her cousin. She rubbed her tooth, but when her finger was removed, Lexi saw blood.

" Tig, why is there blood on my finger?" Lexi inquired.

" How should I know? You probably cut it on one of those pieces of glass!" Tiger answered.

" No, because it wasn't bleeding until I took it out of my mouth! Shows how much you know, douchebag," Lexi snapped.

The cousins glared demonically at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- -------------

In the Forest

Sheeta cheered in his mind due to the fact that the wolves were gone. Still scared, he began to think of a happy time during his childhood.

" Momma, can you make sugar cookies?" Sheeta had asked his mom.

" Yes, Sarah. I could use a good and moist cookie just about now," his father broke into the conversation.

But his mother never answered. Instead, Sarah Rumata turned to face her son and husband, shocking the entire kitchen. Her eyes were deep red and she had scars and wolf bites covering her arms and back. Ever since that day, the wolves never left Sheeta alone. Only when the moon wasn't in the sky did they go away and stay out of Sheeta's blurred sight.

" Please tell me why this is happening," the boy mumbled to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ----------------

Back at the warehouse

Tiger began to chant something in a language that Lexi couldn't comprehend.

" Biore Manrega, Harriena, Youkai, Quansanem!" Tiger began to shout, making the window shutter.

Looking around, Lexi saw that she was now floating in mid-air. Blinking three times, Tiger snapped out of her current stage and went to assist her cousin.

" Ughhn, you won't come down. You're stuck up there!" Tiger called out to Lexi.

" What do you mean?" Lexi asked, annoyed at her new position.

Without knowing it, Lexi showed her pearly teeth to Tiger and grinned evily. Using on hand to hold still, Lexi thrashed her fang-like teeth at Tiger's collarbone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -------------------

Thank you for reading this story. Please rate and leave comments. Part three is coming soon!

p.s Should I write part three, or just give up on this series and write a new one?

Part 3:

Just as Lexi's fangs were about to dig into Tiger's flesh she stopped. Lexi gazed confusingly at her older cousin. It was as though an invisible wall was between them and they couldn't hear eachother. Tiger opened her mouth and began to lip out words...but no sound came out. Tiger and Lexi stood there for another three minutes, not saying a word.

Still nothing. Just utter silence.

Knock, knock.

The invisible wall shattered as Tiger went to answer the door. Shaking, she tottered to the door and unlocked the moldy door.

" Hello?" Tiger said, making sure the person on the other side could only see one of her eyes. " May I help you?"

" Yes, I am looking for my mommy," the voice replied.

Seeing that it had begun to get dark outside, Lexi ushered herself to the scene.

" Aww, who are you, little girl? Lexi asked, smiling.

" Rose," she gulped. " And I was wondering if you knew where my mommy was."

" I'm sorry, Rose. But I don't think I know where your mom is," Lexi said calmingly.

Rose's eyes began to flare a fiery colour and blue flames rose from her ankles and wrists, casting a horrendous shadow on the wall.

" I WANT MY MOMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rose shouted in a Darth Vader-like voice.

" Lexi and I are terribly sorry, but we don't know who or where your mommy is," Tiger ackknowledged.

Rose stood so close to Tiger and Lexi that her breathing could be heard and smelled.

" You, freaks! You know where my mommy is, so tell me. Or else...YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" the girl screamed in the cousin's ears and charged at them, holding fireballs in their hands.

Rose started throwing the fireballs at Lexi and Tiger, her eyes now completely black and her whole body consumed by an inferno. Rose didn't move her feet; she sort of slid across the room.

" Rose, you don't want to do this! We honestly have no idea where your mother is," Lexi retorted, backing up and dodging the girl's flames.

" You're both LYING! Shut up, and let me kill you unless you will admit you know where my mom is," Rose snapped back.

As Tiger ran up to defend her cousin, the girl's eyes became their natural colour; green. Rose rushed up to Tiger and hugged her leg very tightly. All the flames and the creepy voice were gone, so she had the appearance of a normal child.

" Mommy!" Rose cheered, clinging to Tiger's leg.

" What? I'm not your mommy," Tiger was confused.

" Yes you are. My mommy is pretty and slender, and has black hair just like you. My mommy also loves wearing white and black, and she is young," Rose replied, smiling.

" Hey, Tig! If your her mom, that means I'm her second cousin Lexi," Lexi broke into the conversation.

" Oh, how wonderful," Rose said sarcastically.

" Look, I'm not your mommy. And I'm sorry I don't know where yours is, but you'll find her," Tiger tried to soothe Rose.

" I already found my mommy. You are my mommy!" Rose began to get irritated by the fact that Tiger would not cooperate.

Just when Rose was about to take on her fiery demonic form, something came crashing through the wall.

A pack of wolves.

To the wolves, only Rose was in the house, and Tiger and Lexi were mere air.

" Grraarr. Raarrr, raaawwwrrr!" the wolves charged at Rose.

Rose began running, not sure of what to do. She could only transform when she was grudgingly agitated. However, when Rose was filled with fear. 

Lexi showed her fangs to the wolves and charged at them. She sank her teeth into three of the wolves bare fur. The wolves whimpered and cried in pain, but Lexi sucked the blood out of all 5 of them. The other 6 ran away; cowards.

" Lexi, what did you do?!" Tiger inquired.

" I don't know. It was like my mind and body were being controlled," Lexi said.

Rose's lips trembled and her face grew so pale it looked like snow. Her eyes filled up with salty water.

No tears fell upon her cheek.

Rose was in such a shock that she could have been brutally murdered and not even realize it or feel the pain.

" Rose, what's wrong? Please come here, sweetie," Lexi motioned for the child to come to her and Tiger.

" Yes, Rose. Lexi didn't know what happened to her or why she just did that to the wolves," Tiger said to both Rose and Lexi.

Looking over their shoulders, the cousins saw a boy standing behind Rose. He reached for her arms with his clustery claws and sharp canine teeth.

Sheeta.

" Rose, there is someone behind you. And I think he wants to hurt you," Lexi and Tiger said together in unison.

Rose just stood there and blinked.

" V-vam. Vam.." Rose couldn't even get the entire word out of her lips.

Rose's face became the normal peachy colour again, and her eyes were no longer red and tera-filled.

" VAMPIRE!" Rose screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -----------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Par four is coming soon.

Part 4:

Note: The girl in the black and white with the black & white hair is Destiny, the normal girl with brown hair is Marissa, Sheeta is the only guy. Rose is the one with red hair, Lexi is the one in purple, and Tiger is the other girl in the black and white. The girl in the blue dress and blue hair is Purity Petals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ----------------

"Vampire?" Lexi asked, with a quizzical expression on her face.

" You kind of sucked the blood out of those wolves. And you definitely showed no mercy," Tiger informed her.

" Wait, so if I'm a vampire, explain how YOU got me in midair! And who the heck is that GUY? Lexi said, annoyed and angrily.

When Tiger was about to reply, the boy had walked up to both of them, looking like he thought they were idiots.

" Oh my fricken god, you're like what? 5? And I can't believe you don't even know any of this yet," Sheeta exclaimed.

" Well, what do you know about us?" Tiger backtalked.

" Ok, I can tell you. But, trust me this is a long story." the boy replied.

Rose rubbed her head and got up, grinning broadly.

" Ooh, ooh. STORY NOW!" Rose demanded.

" Alright then. You see, Lexi is a vampire and Tiger is a witch. I'm a were-wolf. I know this because my mom told me before HE killed her," Sheeta began.

" Who killed your mother?" Tiger inquired.

Sheeta paused and scratched his chin for a moment. He stood there, gazing out at the serene valley and meadow below. Wiping his eyes before the sobbing started, he continued with his tale.

" Some say he is Death itself, but mostly he is known as White Cocoa Dragona. White Dragona kills everyone, because he is a mere human. But Dragona married a fire demon and had a little girl. Rose," he said.

" Me, I am the daughter of an evil human? I HATE HUMANS!" Rose's eyes began to swell up with tears.

" I wouldn't blame you. That human killed your mom, my mom and their parents as well. White Dragona feels as though all creatures must be killed, and that the Human race is superior," Sheeta went on.

All of them stopped to bring in and retain that information that Sheeta had just brought up. It seemed that the only one not interested, or even believing in the story was Lexi.

" I don't know, this all seems a bit farfetched. For one, wouldn't White Cocoa have a mind to control of something?" Lexi thought out loud.

" Ah, but he does. White is said to be holding a teenage girl named Destiny and is controlling her. Half of the killings that have taken place are Destiny's doing," he finished.

Rose looked at Sheeta in a puzzled way, as if none of this made sense.

" Why won't you finish the story, Sheeta?" the young fire demon asked.

" I can't. White Dragona knew I was the only one who had an idea of what he was up to, so he erased my memory from that point. And no one would think I'm telling the truth, since Death itself can morph into anything or anyone," Sheeta explained.

Any person would think that Rose would be the one to start bawling, but they'd be wrong. Lexi and Sheeta looked over to see Tiger crying her eyes out, making them bloodshot red. She fumbled for a tissue in this old, useless warehouse.

" Don't cry, Tiger. It only makes us want to cry, and I know this is heartbreaking. He is a wicked man, and chances are, he has killed every living witch on earth," Lexi tried to calm her cousin.

" I'm done crying, but how will we stop-?"

Tiger was interrupted when something came over Lexi. She opened her mouth and let her fearsome fangs take over. Lexi ran at Rose and sank her fangs into the girl's skin, sucking out all the liquid. Rose's head tilted to the side, and she fell to her knees, then fell backwards completely.

" Lexi, what did you do to her?" Tiger asked.

" I don't know..I'm sorry. You're a witch; CAN'T YOU REVIVE ROSE WITH SOME SPELL? Lexi panicked.

" She can't do that. Rose was a DEMON, and you can only reverse a vampire bite on a human. You do that by breathing into the cut before swallowing the blood, so it goes back into the human," Sheeta informed them.

Lexi sat on her knees, and buried her face into her sweaty palms. Her silk skirt became dirty from sobbing so much in those three minutes.

" I'm a monster" she mumbled. " So, I'm just going to keep killing people?"

Tiger dropped her jaw to explain more with Sheeta when all of a sudden a blue figure flashed by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -----------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part four is coming soon to YOUR local doll palace dollz and stories!

Part Five:

" What was that" Lexi asked.

" I'm not sure exactly," Sheeta and Tiger said precisely at the same time.

The three people stood there and blanked out for two whole minutes. A moment before Sheeta and Tiger were out of the trance, Lexi decided to seek out the blue figure.

Swish, swish!

" What was that? Who are you? Lexi demanded.

" Oh, it doesn't matter who I am. At least not anymore," the voice replied.

Lexi stepped out of the shadow and saw a beautiful girl in a flowing blue dress and had on a blue wig.

" Fine. I am Purity Petals. Happy now? she seemed rather irritable.

" Yes, I guess so, but -"

" Good, maybe I'll get my job back!" Purity explained.

" What are you talking about, Purity?" I inquired.

" That's Miss Purity to you, and come to my horse. Her name is Luver, and I have had her forever!" she cheered.

Lexi mounted on Luver and sat behind Miss Purity. With the breeze blowing just right, it felt as though they were flying. Either I'm crazy, or this horse has grown wings, though Lexi.

" Ah, here we are, Alexa. My home, which is where I will get my job back," Purity breathed in the cold pinetree scent.

" Oh my!" Lexi barely whispered, eyeing the most humongous palace ever, made entirely out of ice and water.

" I hope you don't think I'm a spoiled little rich girl because of this palace," Miss Purity stated.

Lexi was gazing so long at the building, she hadn't noticed that her escort was talking. She felt really bad about it even more than she did the time she stole Tiger's cd player.

" Miss Purity, I am so very sorry. I apologize for my rude behavior," Lexi began talking a mile a minute.

" Relax, young lady. All of us go have those times in our life," she smiled at Lexi.

" Thank you. Now, should I come in with you, or do I have to stand out here in the cold?" Lexi asked.

" Don't be silly, Alexa. Please, do come in!" it was more of a demand than a question.

Lexi followed Miss Purity into the castle, carefully so as not to slip. The entire four minutes it took to get inside, because the vampire wouldn't stop falling.

" Daddy, I'm home. And I've brought a friend whom I made happy!" Purity grinned a huge smile.

" That is wonderful, sweetheart! Please introduce your companion to me as well," her father said.

" This is Alexa?" she began.

" Fang. Alexa Fang, but I just go by Lexi," I informed them.

" What a pretty name. Of course, why won't you smile, dear?" Purity's father inquired, smiling so wide, his lips would have burst.

Instantly, Lexi thought, Oh no, they are humans and if they see that I'm a vampire, my life will be over the day it really began. Speaking of which, this is the longest day ever!

" Purity, does she always start thinking about random things at no apparent moment?" Mr. Petals asked way too many questions.

" Oh, sorry. I'll smile if you really want me to," Lexi half lied.

She struggled to get her pursed lips to open, and the minute she smiled, Lexi knew she never should have.

" You are a vampire. My warriors and guards, take this dispicable creature the the dungeon quarters!" Mr. Petals shouted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ----------------

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse

Tiger had used a spell to revive Sheeta after they had all fallen into the trance. She still had half the bottle of potion left, when Tiger remembered something.

" Where is Lexi?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- --------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part 6 is coming soon! Hooray!

Part 6:

Part Six:

Lexi sat quietly in the dungeon and began singing to herself.

" You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending," Lexi sang.

" Hey, quit making all that noise, and come to the edge so your scraps can be brought to you! Mr. Petals screamed.

Lexi got to her feet and headed for the edge, keeping watch for snakes and rats and the like. Needing to use both hands, Lexi cranked on the faucet and washed her palms in the mucky liquid.

" I'm her, sir," Lexi said, holding her hands out in a cup form.

" You ain't here to be begging, vampy! Here's your lunch. And it is the only food you will get for a week, so make it last!" he shouted, slopping porridge or something with bread-like lumps in it into a worn down bowl and tossed it to Lexi.

Lexi dipped a finger in the stuff and yanked it out to do a taste test. The minute Lexi put it in her mouth, and swallowed, she thirsted for any water.

Eww, eww that was disgusting! Lexi thought, wiping her tongue.

Then again I am a prisoner and this is the only food I'll get, she still pondered.

While Lexi was enduring pain and torture, Tiger was up to things not so alike.

Back at the warehouse

" Excuse me, but could you help me? a girl asked in a British accent.

" Why, of course. What do you need? Tiger replied.

" I am Marissa and I have lost my shoe. It looks just like this one," she said, holding up her left foot.

Tiger examined the shoe thoroughly, and then went into a bush. Three seconds later after rummaging, she pulled out an exact match.

" Oh, thank you, miss. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" Marissa inquired.

" No, it's quite alright. I love helping people, so have a good day, Marissa!" Tiger said waving.

The witch began walking away, and Marissa chased up after her.

" Wait! You haven't even let me pay you," she remarked.

" I honestly don't need your monkey, but thanks for the gesture," Tiger smiled.

" Well, then let's be friends. Come, walk with me and we will talk," Marissa smiled back.

Marissa held out her right hand in the direction of the left side of Tiger's body. Knowing what to do, Tiger put out her left hand and the two girls had a firm shake.

Sheeta's home village

Sheeta kicked the tumbleweed that rolled along in this once calm, peaceful place. Now the whole place was in ruination and nothing could ever change what White Dragona had done.

" Sheeta, my son. Is that you?" a voice cried out.

" Dad? But, I-I thought you were killed by Dragona!" Sheeta was confused.

" Ah, but I survived. In truth, it was actually a manequin of me, and was robotically programmed to fall over and die," he explained.

The young adult were-wolf ran up to his father and hugged him tightly. Without making a sound, his "father" chuckled silently. Sheeta couldn't even hear the heavy breathing. He also had no idea who this really was, even after what he had told and explained to Tiger and Lexi.

" Let me go! Ughn, I should have known it was YOU all along!" Sheeta fought and called out for help.

" Heh heh heh, but you didn't, SON! I have lured you into my trap, and you will become my minion and work for me," White Dragona commanded.

" You'll never get away with this, you horrid fiend! Tiger will find me, I know she will," Sheeta was more reassuring himself.

White continued to mock Sheeta and walked the boy to the dungeon.

" You will be perfectly fine in this stuffy, cramped place," Dragona grinned wickedly.

" Grrr, let me go now! I will escape, don't you even doubt it," Sheeta cried in rage.

The evil human patted the were-wolf on the head, and shoved him into the dungeon quarry. Sheeta grumbled to himself, and White just threw stuff at him. The place was cramped, and there really wasn't a whole lot of breathing room, before using up all the oxygen.

Back at the warehouse

Tiger had decided to leave this area and go wandering around the rest of the town. During her short walk, Tiger thought of quite a few things. One of the things she thought of was 'who really did invent peanut butter?'.

" And why didn't those brat kids ever give the rabbit some Trix yogurt or cereal? I mean, he was on the box and the package, and he's the star of it, so he should get some of HIS cereal!" Tiger mumbled to herself.

Getting her head straight, Tiger tried to think of something consecutive, and had something to do with what was going on. But, surprisingly, Tiger's mind was blank and couldn't seem to think of anything. That's when a light bulb flashed on in her head.

" SHEETA!" she exclaimed.

" How exactly does he know all this about this White Dragona person, or that I am a witch? Tiger wondered out loud.

" Oh, but he is so cute and very smart. I think I have the tiniest crush on this wolf boy," Tiger cheered.

Out of nowhere, Tiger began doing random cheers that she had learned in school such as " Hustle", " we are the patriots", and " Vikings are best".

Back at the dungeon with Lexi and Purity

Using the knife she had found and a pale of clean water, Lexi made her plan to escape. She didn't know how, and she was pretty sure she might not succeed even at the attempt. But it was still worth the try!

" I will get out of here, I will," Lexi said to herself.

" Well, it looks like one of our vampies is trying to escape," a guard remarked.

" What are you talking about? We only have one vampire, and if she's escaping..GO GET HER!" Purity's father demanded.

" Yes sir," the guard replied, murmuring something under his breath that his better couldn't hear.

The guard thumped loudly down the winding stairs, and grabbed Lexi by the wrist. Using the heel of his boot, he knocked her down and held his foot on her back. Lexi pounded on the floor with her fists, trying to get out of the man's grasp, but he was far too strong. He kicked her in the stomach, and continued to punch and smack por Lexi.

" Stop it, oww! Stop, please! Owwaahhhhh!!!!!!" Lexi sobbed in horror.

Regaining her strength, Lexi threw a punch at the guard and really did hit him. Then she acted like she was going to slap him in the cheek, but Lexi kicked the man in his private area.

" Yowww!" he yelped, pulling his legs together.

At Sheeta's dungeon

With a shovel he had found, Sheeta started digging a hole to escape, since the floor was dirt. Sheeta really thought he would make it, and he always wanted to achieve goals. But this was personal, too personal to even think of losing or giving up on!

" I will make it out of this horrid dungeon," Sheeta informed himself, coughing.

" Ugh, uggh. There's too much smoke and not enough air in here. I have to make this hole big very fa-, uuggh, fast," he continued.

Holding his mouth shut, Sheeta resumed his shoveling. He would do this to the end, he was sure of it.

" Hey, what's that your doing down there, boy?" White Dragona yelled?

Luckily there just so happened to be a small window in Sheeta's dungeon.

" Hello? Are you stuck in that dungeon, young man?" Marissa asked.

Before letting him answer with a "yes", Marissa forced open the window and pulled him out, using all of her strength.

" Whoa, you're pretty strong for a little girl. My name's Sheeta, thanks," he told her.

" I'm Marissa. Pleasure to meet you, Sheeta," Marissa replied, holding out her arms.

Uh-oh. Three guards and Dragona stood right in front of Marissa and Sheeta.

" Run!" Marissa yelled at him.

" What do you mean? Sheeta asked.

" Don't ask questions, Sheeta. Just RUN!!!!!" she shouted again, making her voice louder and deeper.

As he was running, White was shooting arrows at the children. Marissa had been running as fast as she could, but one of the arrows struck her in the back. Marissa stumbled over, knowing she was going to die.

" But just to make sure...ARRUGYH!" White Dragona screamed, jabbing a dagger right through Marissa's chest.

Not looking back, Sheeta ran farther until he knew he had escaped.

The middle of town

Tiger was so overwhelmed, that she decided to run away.

" I feel as though I have no purpose in life. And it's like my life is being torn in two by my loved ones; Lexi and Sheeta." she proclaimed.

Lexi's Dungeon

Knowing that eavesdropping was impolite and wrong made Lexi want to do it even more, so she did. She listened to Purity have a conversation with Hannah, one of the servants.

" I know, I lured her right into my trap," Purity said.

White, please come here!" Destiny called out.

White Dragona hopped down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Destiny's waist.

" What is it, dear?" he asked.

" I have decided to accept your proposal in marriage between us. I want to get married!" Destiny clapped in delight.

The human threw his arms around Destiny and picked her up. Dragona swung the girl around in the air and then held her tight. The two pressed their faces together for a deep, passionate kiss.

" Oh, I simply cannot wait for the wedding to begin, love!" Dragona exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ------------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part 7 is coming soon!

Part 7:

"Sheeta, how do you feel about women? Tiger asked suddenly.

The drink Sheeta was gurgling down instantly spattered out, and his eyes widened. Tiger stared at him as if he was crazy. Then, Sheeta couldn't stop thinking about a doll his sister gave him years ago.

" Are you there?" Tiger began snapping her fingers.

" Huh, what? Yeah, I'm here, Tiger," Sheeta replied.

" I asked how you feel about women!" Tiger firmly informed Sheeta.

" I don't know. I guess they're ok. I mean, if you want the human race to continue, you kinda need girls," he shrugged.

Tiger glared at him in an angry way.

" I meant, "is there any girl in particular you favor among others?" Tiger snapped.

" Oh, well there is this one girl I like," Sheeta remarked quietly.

" Do tell. I absolutely adore romance stories!" Tiger chanted.

And so Sheeta told the story of his childhood sweetheart, Kekio Hannan.

" So you're saying that Kekio left you for your brother?" Tiger inquired.

" Yes. Jatken got everything; looks, good hair, nice teeth, and even charm. I was going to propose to Kekio," he explained.

" What happened?" Tiger wondered out loud.

Sheeta tossed buttered roll into his mouth and continued.

" I had the most precious ruby ring and a wonderful blue silk dress. But on the day I would ask her to be mine, the most horrid thing happened. On a stormy night, I couldn't find Kekio for three hours, however I did eventually. I saw her underneath a blanket with Jatken on the wet grass. He had his arm around her shoulder, and she was touching his bare chest," Sheeta said.

Tiger moved her hand in a circular motion, beckoning for the were-wolf to finish.

" Anyway, Kekio and Jatken moved in closer until they were so close a sheet of paper couldn't slide through. Then, Kekio opened her mouth and french kissed my brother." Sheeta went on.

" You mean they were...?" she asked.

" Exactly, and I was furious. Worse than that, Jatken and Kekio had eloped, and were married for an entire year. Two months later she announced that she was pregnant, but Jatken wasn't the father," Sheeta replied.

" Oh my god, who was?"

Sheeta seemed to have a tear fall from his face. Without saying a word, he got up and started walking away from Tiger. Sheeta dried his clear eyes and just shook his head disapprovingly.

" Harrier Dragona was the father of her twins," Sheeta said.

" What?! Don't tell me White Dragona is their son," Tiger yelled.

" They had two sons. Kekio's good child was Sakur..and the bad child was White," he admitted.

" Then how is White so old?" she asked.

" He used a potion he stole from a witch to age himself. And from then on, White Dragona was pure evil and made it his destiny to destroy all creatures that weren't humans.

For a while after that the witch and the were-wolf didn't speak about anything. Neither of them knew the dire peril Lexi still had herself tangled up in.

Lexi's dungeon

Lexi loathed being locked up like she was some wild animal in a zoo cage, but she had learned one thing. Don't trust anyone that is really perky right after crying. Also, Lexi had to scratch her foot really bad, but her hands were tied up. Until she figured that she was flexible enough to twist her foot up to her palms so she could scratch it. Even more, the young vampire craved for human blood, and without it she felt flushed and weak. Perhaps blood was her medicine and her life drink.

" Ok, I think I've gone nuts!" Lexi yelled at herself.

" No, I know I've been nuts. Of course Tiger and Sheeta have no idea I'm here, or that once White marries Destiny, the entire world as we know it could end," she said.

" Man, I have got to stop talking to myself! It's even worse than how I randomly think about things for no reason, like that one time I thought about a cookie. Mmm, how I desperately wanted that cookie!" Lexi mumbled.

Lexi smacked herself in the forehead the way some people do when they know they've done something stupid. Once more Lexi had to scratch her foot sole and strained to get it up to her fingers in order to do that. To pass the time, Lexi started to think about when her family was killed...and White Dragona wasn't the killer. It had started out as any normal day and Lexi was helping her mom do the dishes. All was well until her father was going crazy over some maniac trying to kill them all. Lexi did get a good look at who the killers were. They had fox ears, spiky tails, and fangs. Concealed among a bush, they looked like little children who had gotten lost, but in the wide open space everything about them was pure blackness. They didn't have irises or the white part of the eyes, only pupils. Blood spurted out of their heads, necks, wrists, and legs. Some say their black eyes can consume your soul.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part eight is coming soon.

Part eight:

"Hello, young child. My name is Rising, what is yours? a voice said.

"Lexi. And I think I'm hearing things, because I have no idea who just said that," Lexi confirmed.

"Oh no, you aren't hearing things. I am Rising, and I have been sent here from the heavens to save you from this trap Purity Petals has drawn you into," the voice explained.

"Can I at least see what you look like, Rising? Lexi asked.

"In order to see, you must first imagine what you want to see. Then, replace it with a more pleasant and fitting vision," Rising carried on, in a soothing voice.

Lexi tried desperately to think of something, but all that came to mind was a bloodthirsty demon that could shoot flames from its feet and wanted to eat her. She was imagining Rose. When she pushed that image from her expanding mind, Lexi saw Rising's true form. She was a Pegasus, with luscious pearly white skin, a glittery white tail and mane, and gorgeous pale wings. To top it all off, Rising was bare-back and had eyes so golden, they were breathtaking. Not paying attention to the fact that she could be freed by the Pegasus, Lexi went on wondering happily about beautiful sights, and seemed wonderfully happy.

"You're exquisite, Rising. Never in the twelve years I've been living have I imagined something so surreal, and...wow. I'm sorry, but words honestly cannot describe your beauty, and your fashion style. I'm erupting with envy of you," Lexi went on and on.

"Really? If you want, I'll go far away. So I don't get hurt from the explosion!" Rising announced.

"Excuse me? Rising, that is just an expression. Don't you know how to take a simple joke from a kid once in a while?" Lexi giggled.

"What is a joke? And us pegasuses don't like being amused, for it distracts our concentration. Like if you were to tell "jokes" to me, I might never get you home," Rising informed.

"I apologize. Really, I am very sorry and I never meant to offend you in anyway at all," the vampire said.

Neither of them said a word, and Rising covered her mouth with a silvery hoof. Silently, she made a noise that Lexi could not hear. Frustrated, the child yelled right into the creature's gigantic face. Rising began to chuckle quietly under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Lexi. I was only joking. But it looks like we both have one thing in common. Neither of us can "take a joke"," Rising finally broke the silence.

"Wow, I just got punked by a horse thing. Man, I'm stupid, and just yeah. I do know how to take a joke, and most of my old friends called me the Queen of Laughs!" Lexi boasted.

"Well fine. Hmpf, maybe I won't take you home to your family after all," Rising lied.

"Gasp! Is the wittle baby too scawed to take mwe to my housey? Waah, boo hoo!" Lexi laughed.

"Now that was just mean, Lexi. I mean it, I'm not taking you home if you're going to make fun of me!" the pegasus whimpered.

Once again the two nonhumans were dead silent.

"Girl, you really have no sense of humor. Come on, get on my back," Rising beckoned.

"Really? You're actually gonna take me back to Tiger and Sheeta?" she asked.

"Yup. I think you're a sweet, humorous child, Alexa," Rising said.

"Sweet! Thank you so much, Peggy," Lexi replied.

Lexi mounted onto Peggy's back and the pegasus galloped off. After ten feet of a head start, Rising lifted from the ground and glided through the cool air. While traveling, Lexi spotted a familiar doubled speck that moved at a reasonable pace. Thinking only about getting home, neither Lexi nor Rising paid any mind to the speck.

As they moved closer to the speck, Lexi yelled, " That's Tiger and Sheeta!"

"If you say so, I'll fly down to your friends. Ok, flight Rising Pegasus is now landing in T minus 2 minutes! Peggy joked.

"Awesome. And I promise I'll stop using these one word sentences if you introduce yourself to my cousin and some guy," Lexi pleaded.

"You got a deal. Besides, I like meeting a few mortals ever so often," Peggy replied.

"Trust me, they aren't mortals." Lexi said.

In a few minutes Tiger saw her lost cousin, Lexi.

"Ahhh! Lexi!!" Tiger proclaimed.

Lexi ran up to Tiger and gave her a huge hug. Then she waved her hand to Rising, telling her to come over. Hearing all this cheeriness and other stuff, Sheeta joined in the fun of embracing.

"I am so glad I'm back, Tiger. You and Sheeta have no idea how horrible it is being locked in a dungeon. I only got one scrap of food, and it had to last for a week," Lexi began.

"Oh, I know how you feel," Sheeta put in.

"Huh?" Tiger asked.

"White Dragona tricked me and locked me up. Luckily, some girl named Marissa saved me, but Dragona killed her," Sheeta said.

"Get out! Oh, and get this. The girl who kidnaped me is working for White, and he's getting married. Yeah, the bride to be is named Destiny and she looks like she's 13," Lexi explained slowly.

"We have to stop that wedding!" Tiger yelled.

Rising Pegasus made an approach at Tiger, Lexi, and Sheeta, wanting to say hi.

"Guys, this is Rising, but I like to call her Peggy," Lexi introduced.

After all of them exchanged hellos, the three kids all got on Peggy's back. Together, they rode off to stop the wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part Nine is coming soon.

Part Nine:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of White Dragona and Destiny in holy matrimony. If there are any of you guests who have any reason to object to this wedding, please speak now or forever hold your peace. Anyone? Well, the wedding will go on!" the priest started the wedding.

Meanwhile Rising was racing by buildings and trees to get Lexi, Sheeta, and Tiger to the wedding on time.

"May" I have the ring?" the priest asked.

A teenage boy holding a pillow brought up two gold wedding bands that were engraved especially for White and Destiny. Carefully, he placed on ring in the groom's palm, and the other in the bride's palm.

"Thank you, young man," the priest politely nodded.

The priest motioned for Destiny and White Dragona to stand right across from each other.

"Sir, please place the ring on Destiny's ring finger," the priest ordered.

White slid the band onto his bride's dainty fingers.

"Now repeat after me," the priest said.

"Okay," Dragona replied.

As the wedding was halfway over, Peggy and her riders faced obstacles and challenges that were hard to maneuver around. Most of the way was a tangled up maze of trees, buildings, and tall people. Plus in all the fog, and thunder it was near impossible to see what is in front of you.

"We're not going to make it!" Tiger complained.

"Yes we are. Stop saying we won't, because the more you do, the more likely the chance we won't really make it," Lexi informed her cousin.

"Seriously, can we stop talking? And I need to make a pit stop," Peggy put in.

"Fine. Just go down for a very quick stop. After all, we now only have so much time until the wedding's over," Sheeta exclaimed.

The pegasus flew down to an extensive plain. With the wind settling, Tiger, Sheeta, and Lexi all jumped onto the grass and brush. Laying on her side, Rising began panting heavily. When she inhaled, her ribs could be seen. Rising looked absolutely fatigued, and her knees shook nervously in weakness. Peggy pitifully hovered up her wings, which swiftly fell to the gravel.

"What's wrong, Peggy? Lexi asked.

The animal didn't answer.

"I, White Dragona, take the Destiny to be my lawfully wedded wife," the priest started.

"I, White Dragona," he coughed. "Take the Destiny to be my lawfully wedded wife," Dragona repeated.

"To have and to hold," the priest said.

"To have and to hold," White said back.

"To love and to cherish," the priest continued.

"To love and cherish," White imitated.

As the wedding was coming to an end, the children and their ride were stopped.

"Rising, will you tell us what's wrong?" Sheeta asked.

Still, she made no noise or movement. Concealed among stones and bushes, a cougar made its attack. Slashing out fierce claws, it jumped wildly at Peggy. With its jaw hanging ajar, the animal gnawed on the creatures leg, then stomach. Rising strained her neck to free herself, but she was too hurt.

"Rising!," Lexi called out.

The vampire girl sprinted up to Peggy, fighting off the cougar with her teeth and fingernails. While Lexi was battling a ravenous wild animal, Peggy felt something tickle her ankle. She turned her head and saw a venomous snake licking her. Feeling too weak, the pegasus couldn't stagger to her hooves and attempt to get away. The snake slithered up to Rising and bit her, and then Lexi bit the snake. The cougar tore of Peggy's right leg and ripped her stomach open. A foal. Just as the cougar made its escape, it stumbled on the rocky edge and fell headfirst into the narrow, icy river. Lexi sucked the blood from the snake, and then everything went black.

Nothing.

Lexi stood up for a moment and collapsed, her face pressing into the somber dirt.

"Oh my god! Lexi, Lexi!" Tiger was hysterical.

"No, no. What happened to her?" Sheeta asked.

"She sucked the snake's blood and then she passed out," Tiger panicked.

"Calm down, Tiger. This isn't the end of the world," Sheeta ordered.

"Calm down? My baby cousin is hurt and some evil guy wants to kill us all, and you're telling me to calm down!" Tiger yelled.

"Look, I know how to fix this. The same thing happened to my brother and I can fix it. Just calm down," Sheeta said. "If only I knew which brother it was."

"No! Just leave me and Lexi alone. You never should have come here. Go tell your stupid stories to someone who cares. Right now, Sheeta, you are the most stupid, arrogant jerk I've ever met!" Tiger's insults seemed endless.

Dragona placed the ring on Destiny's finger, making the audience smile in awe.

"Now, Destiny please repeat after me," the priest said.

"I, Destiny, take the White to be my lawfully wedded husband," the priest continued.

"I, Destiny, take the White to be my lawfully wedded husband," she repeated.

"To have and to hold," the priest went on.

"To have and to hold," Destiny mirrored him.

"To love and to cherish," he mumbled.

"To love and to cherish," the girl gulped.

"In sickness and in health," the priest gabbed on.

"In sickness and in health," Destiny replied.

"For richer, or for poorer," the priest almost ceased.

"For richer or poorer," Destiny sobbed.

White came closer to Destiny and held her tightly.

Meanwhile, Tiger was trying to get Lexi to a doctor or something. Sheeta kept telling her to stay calm, but the witch was still furious with him. For some reason, she thought it was Sheeta's fault for letting Lexi bite the snake.

"For the last time, Lexi was trying to defend Rising. How were we supposed to know that if a vampire bites a snake the venom will go in her?" Sheeta tried to explain.

"I told you not to talk to me, idiot. You ruined everything about mine and Lexi's life. I hate you!" Tiger yelled.

"Fine. We can never be friends anyway. I'd try to eat you, and you would cast some stupid spell thing. You and Alexa can go and be a happy family," the were wolf grunted.

Tiger Cornea. During those ten minutes of utter silence, Tiger thought about how her last name isn't even Cornea. Her real last name is Chambers, but secretly Tiger is half blind in her right eye. Her dear cousin, and only living family member doesn't even know. Nobody knows Tiger's two deepest secrets. The other one is that she really loves Sheeta, but is afraid he won't feel the same way about her.

"Why do you hate me, Tiger? I told you about my childhood, and everything else that went on," Sheeta asked.

"Because, you're an insensitive jerk, and you keep telling me to stay calm. I can't be all cheery when my cousin is hurt. Speaking of which, shouldn't we go help Lexi?" Tiger informed.

"Uh, yeah. Here, I'll carry her and you hop on my back. I run pretty fast, so I can get to the church and the hospital in time," Sheeta said.

The eighteen year old boy scooped up the little girl in his strong arms. As if he was a horse, Tiger mounted carefully onto Sheeta's back. Settling Tiger on his spine, he took off in a sprint.

"Wow. The last time I had a piggyback ride, I was five. And my brother was giving me the ride. Plus, he wasn't holding Lexi, so I felt more secure," Tiger mentioned.

"Whatever. I just have to stop White Dragona and Destiny's wedding. And you honestly do not want to know why!" Sheeta yelled.

"Why?" Tiger giggled just to annoy Sheeta.

He didn't even answer her. Sheeta just ran faster, making his feet barely hit the ground. For the first few yards, they had to dodge snakes and rocks.

"You don't know this, but Destiny is Dragona's daughter," Sheeta said.

"Huh? Why are you holding me?" Lexi inquired.

"L-lexi? You're alive? But, I thought the snake venom got into your blood," Tiger was confused.

"No, I fainted because I NEED blood. I was trapped in that dungeon for almost a week, and no blood," Lexi told them.

"Oh. Then I guess we don't have to go to a doctor after all. Wonderful," Sheeta smiled.

Lexi quickly jumped out of Sheeta's arms and resumed jogging to the wedding.

"Now that Rising is dead, we probably won't even make it. White and Destiny will get married, and then the fate of our world will end as we know it," Tiger complained.

"Stop being so negative, Tiger. If you say that, we won't get there in time," Lexi informed.

A huge silver shadow cast over the night sky.

"And who has a wedding at 10 o'clock?" Lexi asked, knowing that vampires can't be out in the sun.

But Lexi was only half-vampire, so she could stand sunlight for a few hours at a time. And if she was half-human, were Tiger and Sheeta too?

"How should I know? I just give rides, I don't like questions. Ha ha," a voice laughed.

"Who said that?" Tiger asked.

"Only a few minutes, and you already forget me. How rude!" the creature shouted.

"Peggy? But, how?" Lexi inquired.

"Do you have any idea who the demon of water is? Well, she and the Goddess of water made a compromise so I could live," Peggy proclaimed.

"I thought Higurashi killed Kelpie, since Kelpie wanted more pegasuses to live. Either way, I am so glad someone who has a positive attitude is here," Lexi bragged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please rate and leave comments. Part ten is coming soon! 

Part ten:

"White, do you take Destiny to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Dragona replied.

"And do you take White to be your husband?" he asked, turning to Destiny.

"I, uhm. I don't know, I'm sorry. I just can't do this!" Destiny bawled and yanked off the rings.

She took the engagement ring and threw it perfectly at the wall, making a slight crack in the gold band on it. White Dragona went over to his obvious ex-fiancé, and tried to comfort her.

"Destiny, what's the matter? All you have to say is "I do". Please Destiny," Dragona cried.

"I can't go on like this. I apologize White, but I am far too weak and sad to resume this ceremony," Destiny sobbed.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?" White asked.

Destiny flawlessly swept out of the sanctuary, only to be stopped by a young group of people and an enormous animal.

"Stop! This wedding can't go on," Sheeta screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Dragona asked.

"We are here to stop you from marrying your daughter and then killing me, Tiger, and Lexi. And let's not forget Rising and everyone else like us," Sheeta informed.

All the guests had shocked expressions and kept whispering questions.

"What do you mean by that, young man?" a lady in the back asked.

"It's not enough to tell you people, so we will show you. Tiger, you go first," the were wolf smiled.

"Alright. It would be my pleasure," she grinned.

Tiger moved her finger in a circular motion around her head.

"Nomara, e'bakeh. Shoramu mehabd, ytkestiki!" Tiger chanted.

She put her finger to Sheeta's chest and put him upside down in mid-air. Quickly, Tiger circled her finger, making him spin around so fast he couldn't be seen.

"Algernh, jamorjhs!" she finished, slamming Sheeta into the ground.

"So, that's why Dragona would kill Tiger," Sheeta boasted.

"You're a witch?" a guest inquired.

"Yep. And I don't care. I've only used a spell twice, that time and a week ago by accident," Tiger explained.

"That's exactly right. Now, I will show you why I would be killed... Wait, someone look out the window and tell me how dark it is," Sheeta ordered.

Lexi peered into the distance, and squinted at the bright moon.

"It looks like a full moon, Sheeta," Lexi said.

"Perfect," Sheeta replied.

Sheeta stared at the moon and howled. Fur on his limbs and back merged out. Sheeta's face stretched into a dog shape. Six wolves knocked into the church and surrounded Sheeta. They all rubbed their fuzzy heads on his brown legs. When he looked away, Sheeta went back to normal, and the adorable canines ran back into the forest to eat something.

"Did you guys see that? He is a were wolf!" a person said aloud.

"I know. You don't have to be scared, because I would never eat someone. I think it's gross, but I am fine with who I am," Sheeta told them.

"Cool. What about that other girl that came in with you over there?" someone asked.

"Lexi, it's your turn," Sheeta cheered.

"No, I can't!" Lexi complained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Do any of you people want to be killed in a church? See Sheeta, I can't show them," Lexi shook her head.

"Remember, Lexi? You can't bring demons to life, and that was why Rose was completely dead, but you can bring humans back to life," Sheeta pointed out.

"Fine. Can I have a volunteer?" Lexi rolled her eyes.

A man in the corner reluctantly raised his hand and approached Alexa Fang.

"Ok, hold on. Sheeta, I don't have the vibe to do this. I did it to Tiger because it was a sudden trigger and I just found out," Lexi said.

"Yes, but you said how your feeling weak and what you NEED to use as medicine. Even if you'll give it back to him, you can use animals," Sheeta shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Lexi screeched.

Lexi let her claws lash out, and smiled wickedly. Her polished fangs glowed in the dim lighting, casting a small shadow. The vampire hissed and charged at her tester. Lexi dug her teeth into the back of his neck and sucked for three minutes. The man's eyes shut and he fell to the carpet.

"She's a vampire! How many of you saw what that fiend did?" a familiar voice inquired.

"Ah, Purity Petals. You locked me up, after tricking me to come to your freezing palace. And now you want people to side with you? How low can you get?" Lexi defended herself.

"Are you going to put back his blood?" an old woman asked.

"Nope. By the taste of that old geezer's blood, he was going to have a heart attack in the next five minutes," Lexi said.

"That is so nice to know," the woman sarcastically cheered.

"And of course who wouldn't kill a vampire? White Dragona would, and he would kill Purity Petals if he found out she was a fairy. But Rose escaped by being killed by Lexi, and she was a fire demon," Sheeta exaulted.

"Don't listen to a word he says. This boy is fooling you, why I would never want to kill anyone. Can't you all see that, my good guests?" White Dragona lied.

One by one, everyone in the pews got up and turned off every light, opened all the curtains, and set up oil candles. Being in blackness, Lexi felt much more secure. Yet no one had a clue where the former soon to be bride was at this time.

"You'd murder these innocent people that plainly confessed that they would never hurt us unless it was by accident? I say you are the monster in all of this, marrying your daughter. You sicken me, and I hope you rot and burn in jail!" the old lady sang.

"No, I don't plan on killing anyone except Sheeta. Lexi never got in my way, and Tiger's too weak," White said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tiger and Lexi chorused.

"Let's just say Tiger is Mrs. Darkside, and she always needs someone to come save her. Lexi, you never did get in my way, and you never will!" the human ended.

"Who's Mrs. Darkside?" Tiger asked.

"Haven't you heard the song "Mr. Brightside"? The end of the chorus is like this: "Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, because I'm Mr. Brightside"," White Dragona sang.

Smoke filled the room, flames groaning in the back seats. A low whimper could be faintly heard by the altar. Sheeta went over to find out who or what it is. He was shocked by what he found.

"Tiger, get over here!" Sheeta demanded.

"What is it?" Tiger ran over to him.

"Look at this. A broom, a black book, a jar of blood. A replica of the moon, a stuffed wolf toy, and a pair of phony fangs," Sheeta said.

"And? This is getting to?" Tiger was confused.

"These are like pawns, or maybe voo doo dolls of sorts. I mean that White would..wait. I think I see someone!" Sheeta stammered.

"Who?!" the entire audience cried in unison.

A tiny figure inched out of the hidden spot, with a soot covered face, and a musty stench floating around her. Tiger helped up the person. After wiping her face with a kleenex, everyone saw it was Destiny.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I had no idea that horrible man was my father," Destiny blubbered.

"Don't worry, Destiny. It's not your fault. I should've found out he is your dad earlier," Sheeta apologize.

"He's right. But why would you get married when your ...13?" Lexi inquired.

"Actually, I'm 21. Anyway, thank you. I never would have learned White Dragona was related to me if you hadn't come," Destiny said.

Destiny wiped the grime off her pearly gown, but tripped over her silver heel. She gazed forever into Sheeta's twinkling eyes as he pulled her up.

"You're very beautiful, Destiny. I hope you can someday cope with what has happened to you today," Sheeta said.

"Thank you. I think you are truly handsome as well, Sheeta. And I wanted to ask you something," Destiny replied.

"What is it? I would answer any question for you," the were wolf grinned.

Bored with all this, Lexi went up to the bell tower,followed by Tiger. Aggravated, Tiger began clenching her teeth and twittling her thumbs and forefingers.

"Who does Destiny think she is?" Tiger inquired.

"Probably the child of some devious human," Lexi said.

"This is no laughing matter, Lex. I want her to go fall in a ditch," Tiger slammed her fists.

"No you don't. And why is this bothering you so much?" Lexi wondered aloud.

"It's none of your childish business. Just leave me alone!" the witch yelled.

Tiger turned her head away and crossed her arms very taut. Just to annoy her cousin, Lexi rang the loud bell. Right when Destiny traipsed into the dusty triangular room, Tiger stormed off. 

"Is Tiger mad at me?" Destiny asked.

"I'm not sure. Why would she be?" Lexi answered.

"I don't know either. I think she thinks I like Sheeta and Tiger likes Sheeta," Destiny replied.

"There is no way Tiger has a crush on Sheeta! He's not her type," Lexi snapped.

"Is that so? Don't you know how teenage girls act around guys they like?" the girl asked.

"Don't they get all moody and rude when their crush doesn't get the picture?" Lexi inquired.

"Prescicely! Tiger is always yelling at Sheeta and saying how annoying he is. That just means she is completely in love with him. Now, boys your age would poke you and say you're dumb," Destiny explained.

Still confused, Lexi went to the balcony where Tiger was leaning over the rail. The vampire offered her cousin a stale cookie that she found under a pile of dusty books in the bell tower. Tiger crumbled the cookie and threw the pieces onto the sidewalk below.

"One of them hit someone, Tiger. You should watch for that," Lexi joked.

"Sheeta is supposed to be my knight in shining armor. Destiny just met him, so yeah. I am supposed to end up being Mrs. Rumata," Tiger whined.

"Do you like Sheeta?" Lexi asked.

"No! What made such a stupid question form in your childish mind?" Tiger snapped in response.

"At least I'm not the one acting like a baby throwing a temper tantrum because I can't always get what I want. Honestly, I don't see why you can't just tell Sheeta that you like him," Lexi shook her head.

"Lexi, it's not exactly that simple," Tiger began.

"What's not simple?" Sheeta asked as he walked over to Lexi and Tiger.

"Nothing!" Tiger grunted.

"Tiger, did I do something?" he inquired.

"Stop asking stupid questions. Both of you, just leave me alone or else," Tiger lied.

"Or else what, Tiger?" Lexi came back.

Just like she had earlier, Tiger began chanting a spell, only this time she never moved her body.

"Hersgas, nmuseap! Grakfn, varenfo," Tiger sang.

Right there, Lexi had been frozen solid into a giant ice cube. Confused, Sheeta began tapping it with his claw. He pressed his ear against the icy block, but he yanked it away.

"You froze her!" Sheeta exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll unfreeze Lexi later," Tiger rudely remarked.

"Tiger, you don't have to. Turn around and see for yourself," the were wolf said.

Tiger strained her neck and saw Lexi bite her way through the ice using her fangs.

"Ow! Tiger, don't ever do that again, jerk," Lexi yelled.

Three Hours Later

Lexi, Tiger, and Sheeta had all gone back to the warehouse. Unexpectedly, Lexi jumped at Sheeta and began sucking his blood.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Sheeta asked.

"Sacrifice," Lexi replied.

"Ooh, this is to bring Rose back to life. I want to help!" Tiger put in.

Together the vampire and witch killed the were-wolf. Tiger put a spell on Sheeta so he couldn't feel the pain and Lexi sucked his blood. After Sheeta huffed his last breath, his pale face pressed against the slippery window. Slowly, Sheeta fell to the ground. Tiger could actually see the soul in him being lifted out of his body. It was obvious what the horrid odor in the warehouse was; Sheeta's corpse. With nothing else to do, Lexi and Tiger left the warehouse and searched for another place in life.

The teeny red figure concealed herself in the corner of the warehouse. She chuckled silently under her breath and grinned demonically.

"I am a fire demon. Lexi killed me, so now I must take my revenge on her wretched soul. And of course I will have to kill Rachael in due time. After all, Alexa and Rachael have a strange connection, " she snickered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------


End file.
